Calling you from dreams
by Linaro
Summary: Natsu es un joven de instituto que siente que cayó en la rutina. Sin embargo, últimamente comienza a tener sueños recurrentes con una chica desconocida a la que, sin embargo, considerará especial: Lucy. ¿Qué significa esa reiteración de sueños encontrándose con esa persona? ¿Por qué siempre aparece Lucy en sus sueños? ¿Tendrá algún significado en especial? 100% NALU
1. Capítulo 1

_Hola, buenas noches o tardes depende para quién xD Aquí estoy nuevamente subiendo una nueva (o no tan nueva) historia, que bastante cortita. Este fic también lo subí en su momento en Fanfic, así que si alguno ya lo ha leído_ _por allí: ¡shhhh! Jajajaja_

 _Esta historia surgió tras escuchar una canción del grupo The Corrs, titulada "Only when I sleep", si tenéis curiosidad la podéis encontrar en youtube (os pondría el link, pero no me deja ponerlo completo así que xD)_

 _¡Ah! Una cosa más... La letra en cursiva y negrita son los pensamientos de los personajes._

 _Espero que os guste este fic ^^_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAPÍTULO 1:** _Encantado de conocerte_

El viento presagiaba la llegada de los meses fríos. Noviembre se encontraba a la vuelta de la esquina. Los días se habían vuelto más cortos y la ausencia de la luz natural durante su transcurso era cada vez más notoria… El cielo se hallaba cubierto por una serie de nubarrones grisáceos que amenazaban con precipitar en forma de pequeñas gotas de agua fría, conocido dicho fenómeno como lluvia. Era temprano y aún era de noche, por lo que todo estaría oscuro de no ser por la presencia de las farolas que alumbraban malamente las calles de la ciudad de Magnolia.

Un joven de cabellos alborotados de un tono rosado opaco y ojos jade oscuro se encontraba en la parada del bus algo somnoliento, captando la atención de la gente que se encontraba a su alrededor. Las personas que estaban en la parada miraban disimuladamente, o al menos eso pretendían, al muchacho… El chico ya casi no reparaba en las miradas que le echaban por la misma razón de siempre: su singular tono de cabello. Llegó a acostumbrarse.

El autobús hacía su aparición y como siempre aquello estaba lleno de gente. La mayoría de los presentes eran jóvenes, cuya edad oscilaba entre los quince y veinte años. Es decir, estudiantes de instituto y universitarios. Luego, escaseaban los adultos, que se dirigían cansados a sus respectivos puestos de trabajo. Y, finalmente, estaban los más ancianos, que acudían a sus citas médicas.

Natsu, que así se llamaba el joven pelirrosa, odiaba ese medio de transporte. Quizás, lo más acertado sería decir que él odiaba todos los medios de transporte por provocarle los incesantes e innecesarios mareos y con ellos, la sensación de náuseas. Pero, sin duda, el que menos soportaba era el autobús. No solo por los mareos, sino porque ese medio solía estar lleno de individuos que hacían que aquello no fuese un vehículo, sino más bien una lata de sardinas…

Haciendo todas las maniobras posibles para esquivar a la gente, Natsu logró bajar del autobús en la parada que se encontraba frente al instituto en el que le eran impartidas las clases: el famoso y reconocido centro de estudios _Fairy Tail_. En la entrada de este, lo esperaban dos muchachos pelinegros: uno de cabellos más cortos y más alto que el pelirrosa, llamado Gray y otro de cabellos más largos y con un color de ojos inusual de un tono carmesí, conocido bajo el nombre de Gajeel. La relación que compartían esos tres era de amistad, pero también actuaban como rivales. Se podría considerar que todos ellos compartían un vínculo que se llegaba a asemejar a una relación fraternal.

Los tres partieron hacia las clases y, a medida que avanzaban por los pasillos, aumentaba el número de miembros que se le unían a aquel grupo inicial de tres. Por un lado, estaba una muchacha bajita peliazul, discutiendo con el pelinegro de ojos rojos. Se trataba de Levy. Al otro extremo se hallaba otra peliazul, más alta que la anterior y algo más pálida, de ojos azules oscuros y profundos, comportándose como una acosadora con el otro pelinegro de carácter más frío. Se llamaba Juvia. Otra muchacha albina de cabellos cortos se acercó al grupo corriendo, hasta llegar a la altura donde se encontraba su mejor amigo de la infancia, Natsu. Era Lisanna.

Entraron en clase y se sentaron en sus respectivos sitios, armando el mismo alboroto que los que ya se encontraban allí. El bullicio amainó con la entrada de un profesor que rondaría los cuarenta años. Tenía una melena corta y pelirroja repeinada hacia atrás y una pequeña barba que llevaba sin afeitar como un par de días. Su nombre era Gildarts y era quien impartía las clases de historia. Casualmente, su hija Cana, una chica morena y amante del alcohol, se hallaba en la misma clase donde su padre daba sus lecciones. Algo catalogado como "violento" por muchos de los estudiantes que se compadecían de ella.

Después de los breves saludos, comenzaron las clases con la misma sistemática de siempre: explicar el tema, propuesta de ejercicios, corrección e invasión de deberes no muy bien recibidos por parte de los alumnos. A Natsu nunca le gustó estudiar y tampoco es que fuese un estudiante ejemplar… Quizás, una de las razones por las que no sacaba muy buenas notas se debiese a lo distraído que estaba en cada una de las distintas clases.

No obstante, ese día estaba más atolondrado de lo normal. No era capaz de seguir la clase ni siquiera un minuto seguido. Le parecía más atrayente observar lo que se hallaba tras la ventana.

Se escuchaba el preludio de una tormenta. Los nubarrones se iban juntando, formando otro más grande y de un color grisáceo más intenso. Pequeñas gotas comenzaron a caer en el exterior, en un inicio de forma casi esporádica hasta que comenzó a precipitar fuertemente, mojando todas las calles y suburbios que formaban parte de la ciudad de Magnolia.

Natsu se entretuvo viendo el recorrido que hacía una de esas gotas por la ventana, haciendo caso omiso al tema que estaban explicando. Tal era su abstracción, que el profesor tuvo que intervenir dándole un toque de atención a través del lanzamiento de una tiza blanca sobre su pupitre. El golpe hizo que el muchacho diera un pequeño sobresalto.

\- Señor Dragneel, sé lo apasionante que puede llegar a ser la lluvia, pero ahora estamos en historia… El análisis de las precipitaciones déjelo para geografía – se escucharon algunas risotadas de fondo por parte de otros alumnos.

\- L-lo siento – se excusó el aludido, aún aturdido por la invasión de la tiza. Después, adoptando una pose que manifestaba su aburrimiento, volvió a centrar su atención a la materia en lo que quedaba de clase.

No sabía qué era lo que le pasaba últimamente, pero todo le parecía aburrido y absolutamente monótono. No había ninguna novedad. Había caído en la rutina pura y dura… Una rutina que si la tenía que describir con algún color, sin duda para él, sería el gris. Gris, como el día que estaba haciendo. Sus compañeros de clase y amigos se dieron cuenta de lo abatido que estaba el pelirrosa y le preguntaron que le pasaba, pero él era incapaz de responder nada. Ni el mismo Natsu sabía a qué venía ese malestar.

Una vez que hubo terminado las clases, decidió regresar directamente a su casa. No tenía ganas de nada. Ni siquiera de ir al _Daytone_ a tomar algo y pasar el rato con sus amigos, simplemente no le apetecía. Optó por ir caminando hasta su casa a pesar del largo trayecto que separaba ambos puntos. Mejor eso que subir nuevamente a ese trasto del demonio…

No llevaba paraguas pero poco le importaba. A veces sentaba bien sentir las caricias del agua fría sobre la piel, a pesar del riesgo que eso conllevaba… como pillar una futura pulmonía. En su paseo observaba el entorno que le rodeaba: los edificios, algún árbol que se avistaba, los transeúntes, las carreteras y los vehículos que circulaban sobre estas… En general, veía con detenimiento el movimiento constante que allí se producía y algo le llamó la atención:

¿A qué venían esas prisas? ¿Por qué caminaban y conducían tan apresuradamente? La gente que iba en vehículo se pitaba la una a la otra nerviosos, produciendo ese sonido desagradable a la vez que estresante. Simplemente era incapaz de entenderlo. Se fijó ahora en los individuos que paseaban por las calles, cada uno centrado en su propio universo: madres y padres controlando las acciones de sus hijos; hombres y mujeres dedicados a los negocios con los teléfonos pegados a las orejas; jóvenes caminando sin mirar lo que tenían delante, pues estaban muy ocupados atendiendo a sus respectivos dispositivos móviles; personas que estaban sumidas en la música que escuchaban a través de los auriculares… En definitiva, gente que no era consciente de la otra gente.

Siempre lo mismo. La misma escena y el mismo escenario. El mismo ajetreo y el mismo movimiento apurado. Sentimientos amargos invadían el interior de Natsu.

Finalmente, este llegó a su casa y su gatito Happy acudió en su busca para darle la bienvenida con su maúllo. El joven estaba totalmente empapado y debía de cambiarse de ropa si no quería enfermar, pero el cansancio pudo más y acabó desplomándose en el sofá. Y una vez que se sentó allí era incapaz de moverse. Sentía sus extremidades pesadas, se habían adherido perfectamente al cómodo cojín que formaba parte del sofá. Incluso sus párpados se tornaron ligeramente pesados. Tanto, que inconscientemente cayó en los brazos de Morfeo.

Tras un pequeño intervalo envuelto en la oscuridad, apareció de pronto en medio de un lugar completamente distinto a la ciudad. Era un lugar tranquilo, carente de la presencia de algún edificio. Solo había árboles, numerosos árboles de un verde vivo a la vez que llamativo, los cuales formaban parte de un gran y frondoso bosque. Se escuchaba el alegre trinar de los pájaros, que seguramente se hallaban en lo alto de las copas de dichos árboles. Cánticos harmoniosos que solo realzaban la paz que transmitía dicho lugar.

Los rayos del sol se filtraban entre los espacios que se generaban entre las hojas que crecían en cada una de las distintas ramas, dotando así de gran belleza al paisaje, que ya en sí era hermoso, por el juego de las distintas tonalidades verdosas. Natsu alzó la vista al cielo y pudo ver que estaba completamente despejado. Ni una sola nube amenazaba con aparecer, el cielo se trataba de una inmensa capa azul celeste y el pelirrosa no pudo evitar el sentirse maravillado… Después de tantos días grises y deprimentes aquello resultaba sumamente reconfortante.

Una suave brisa sopló y removió los rebeldes cabellos del muchacho, transmitiéndole una agradable sensación refrescante. Él se iba adentrando poco a poco en aquel cálido y alegre lugar y, en medio de esa arboleda, se topó con una gran roca grisácea. Sobre esta descansaba, lo que parecía, una silueta femenina, cosa que atrapó la mirada del chico.

La muchacha, de tez casi nívea, llevaba puesto un vestido corto de tirantes veraniego, de un tono turquesa, que dejaba entrever sus largas piernas y sus pies descalzos. Sus cabellos dorados brillaban con el baño de luz recibido por los rayos del sol y varios de sus mechones se disponían a bailar a merced de la suave brisa fresca.

Natsu avanzó un poco para acercarse a aquella bella chica que había captado su atención. Por el camino, pisó una rama seca, obligando a la joven a voltearse en dirección a aquel que había sido el causante de dicho ruido. Y fue en ese entonces cuando se pudo dar cuenta del color de sus ojos: eran de un tono café.

Normalmente, aquello nunca le hubiese llamado la atención, pues muchas y muchos poseían ese mismo color de ojos, pero… algo había en los suyos. Un algo que los hacía diferentes del resto del mundo. Puede que aquel brillo especial que presentaban y esa viveza que transmitían fuese lo que tanto encandilaba al muchacho.

La joven, al percatarse de la presencia del muchacho, inclinó su cabeza ligeramente mostrando una sonrisa amable como saludo, un gesto que a Natsu le pareció bastante tierno. Sin pensárselo dos veces, se acercó más a ella cuidando mucho sus pasos. Temía que el más mínimo movimiento brusco hiciera que esta desapareciera.

\- Hola – saludó la muchacha de una forma cariñosa, cosa que no le pasó desapercibido. Poseía una voz muy dulce que encajaba con la imagen que esta aparentaba.

\- Hola – respondió de igual manera el pelirrosa.

\- ¿Cómo estás hoy, Natsu? – preguntaba manteniendo el tono cariñoso.

Aquello le había parecido muy raro al susodicho. Él no la conocía, no recordaba haberla visto… Era verdad que una de las cosas que lo caracterizaban era su mente olvidadiza, pero él tenía muy claro que jamás hubiese olvidado haber conocido a semejante chica… Entonces ¿cómo era posible que ella supiese su nombre si era la primera vez que se encontraban? Y a ese misterio se le sumaba el de aquel tono afectuoso que empleaba con él, aunque eso fuera algo que no le molestara en absoluto. De hecho, lo hacía sentir bien. Tan extraño…

\- … ¿Me conoces? – preguntó Natsu algo confundido.

No hicieron falta palabras. La expresión de la muchacha otorgaba todas las respuestas. Sonreía con un deje de tristeza en su mirada y aquello hizo que el corazón del chico se inquietara. Sin embargo, a pesar de la tristeza reflejada en su rostro, ella no hizo ademán de romper el contacto visual que había establecido con Natsu. Soltó un leve suspiró para luego decir:

\- Soy Lucy…

 _ **Lucy**_ – repitió Natsu para sí su nombre mentalmente. Sin duda alguna el nombre le quedaba. A ella le envolvía un aura positiva. Irradiaba luz. Una luz que, sin saber cómo ni por qué, lo hacía sentir bien internamente. Su presencia hacía que se sintiera en paz consigo mismo, a la vez que con ella… Una luz que suponía una esperanza en medio de aquellos brumosos y tétricos días que se iban impregnando poco a poco en su corazón.

\- Encantado de conocerte **–** le dijo el chico con una sonrisa.

Ella solo contestó con otra de sus miradas gentiles y acto seguido dio un pequeño salto desde la roca donde estaba sentada para después estar parada frente a él. Al verla de pie, Natsu fue más consciente de la belleza de Lucy, fijándose esta vez en detalles que le habían pasado desapercibidos anteriormente: su altura, que parecía encajar perfectamente con la suya; su fina cintura y sus anchas caderas; sus generosos atributos, sus carnosos y un tanto sensuales labios…

Ahí había algo que no cuadraba. La chica no podía ser de este mundo, había demasiada perfección en ella. La mujer se acercó más a Natsu y lo agarró de sus muñecas, tomándolo por sorpresa y dejándolo casi sin aliento.

\- Tengo que irme…

\- ¿Ya? ¿Adónde vas? ¿No puedes quedarte un rato más?

\- Nos veremos otra vez– decía soltándolo lentamente en una suave caricia y alejándose de él poco a poco.

\- Espera… – Natsu logró alcanzar su brazo y esta volteó un segundo. No se llegó a sobresaltar por el repentino agarre del chico.

\- Tienes que despertar– decía dándole un pequeño apretón en su brazo, el mismo que, hasta ese entonces, estaba sujetando el de Lucy. Después volvió a alejarse.

\- ¿Despertar?– murmuró este confuso.

Abrió los ojos repentinamente y se encontraba en un sitio completamente distinto… ¿Dónde estaba la luz? ¿Dónde estaba lo verde? ¿Y el piar de los pájaros? Solo estaba rodeado por muebles que normalmente se encontraban en los salones: una mesa café, un sofá, dos sillones, un televisor, alguna estantería, la mesa del comedor y sus correspondientes sillas, etc.… Además de un gato peliazul que restregaba su pelaje contra su mano para sentir las caricias del dueño.

A Natsu le costó un rato reconocer que se hallaba en su propia casa, donde vivía habitualmente y que todavía tenía su indumentaria empapada.

\- ¿Un sueño?

 _ **Pero había parecido tan real**_ – pensó para sus adentros.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Bien, hasta aquí por hoy._ _  
_

 _Espero que haya despertado vuestro interés y que os haya gustado este inicio. Ya aviso que al principio será un poco confusa esta historia, pero es lo que pretendo jajaj_

 _Recordad que los comentarios/críticas constructivas son siempre bienvenidos._

 _Os mando un beso y un gran abrazo._

 _¡Nos veremos en el próximo capítulo!_


	2. Capítulo 2

_¡Buenas tardes o lo que corresponda a todos los que estén leyendo! (El saludo más largo no podía ser, ¿eh?... En fin xD)._

 _Lamento no haber subido antes el capítulo, pero se me complicó un poco todo (problemas de wifi y todas esas cosas xD)._

 _Agradezco mucho los favoritos y seguidores que se animaron a seguir (valga la redundancia) este fic y sobre todo agradezco el comentario de **AnikaSukino 5d,** que por cierto, no sé si te llegó la contestación al comentario (reconozco que con esta página me siento en pañales, aún tengo que pillarle el tranquillo XD) pero reitero el hecho de que me alegra que te esté gustando este fic y que si te suena es porque lo subí antes a Fanfic (aunque ahora estoy haciendo ciertas correcciones jajaj). Espero que también te guste este segundo capítulo ^^_

 _Bueno a ella y a todos los demás que lo lean, está claro jajaj. ¡Recordad que la letra en negrita y cursiva son los pensamientos de los personajes!_

 _Sin más distracciones: ¡Dentro capítulo!_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAPÍTULO 2:** _Encuentros en sueños_

El joven pelirrosa aún seguía desconcertado por la realidad que aparentaba aquel sueño. El pequeño y suave contacto que mantuvo con aquella chica, Lucy, le había parecido tan real que le resultaba demasiado difícil creer lo contrario. Solo había que pararse a pensar en lo detallado que veía todo: el paisaje en el que se hallaban, los rasgos y facciones de la chica, sus gestos, indumentaria… Todo, absolutamente todo.

El maúllo de Happy, reclamando la atención de su dueño, cortó sus pensamientos y lo obligó a reaccionar ante su llamada. Llenó un bol con el pienso que había en la pesada bolsa de comida para gatos y después cogió el otro cuenco vacío para rellenarlo con un poco de leche, dejando así que su pequeño compañero pudiese disfrutar de la comida… O quizás debería de decir merienda, siendo las horas que eran: las seis de la tarde.

Antes de comer algo, Natsu decidió que lo mejor que podría hacer por el momento sería tomarse una buena ducha si no quería ponerse malo… aunque, francamente, dudaba mucho de que ello sirviese de algo, pues había permanecido demasiado tiempo con las ropas mojadas. Se dio una rápida ducha de agua caliente para mitigar la sensación de frío que recorría su piel por culpa de su siesta, la cual lo había dejado completamente destemplado. Aquello no era más que el anuncio de su futura gripe o, siendo positivos, resfriado. En lo que duraba su baño, este no pudo evitar volver a pensar en el tema de antes: Lucy.

¿Por qué ese sueño lo tenía tan atontado? Solo era un sueño… Extraño, pero a fin de cuentas, un sueño.

 _ **Sí, solo un sueño. Un sueño, en el que ella sabía tu nombre**_ – le recordó amablemente su cerebro.

Era cierto… Ella parecía conocerlo, pero él no la reconocía. Preguntas y más preguntas sin respuesta rondaban por su cabeza. Se frotó los ojos, cansado, con una de sus manos, mientras que con la otra se apoyaba en la pared que tenía al frente.

 _ **Vamos Natsu, no seas estúpido, no te comas la cabeza con algo que no tiene importancia… Solo fue un sueño… Un hermoso y agradable sueño.**_

Salió del baño y se puso la ropa de andar por casa: pantalones largos de chándal de color blanco y una camiseta floja granate. Se dirigió a la cocina y por el camino le daban unos pequeños ataques de tos.

 _ **Mierda**_ – pensó para sí. El descuido le estaba pasando factura…

Echó un vistazo a la nevera y no había nada que le llamase la atención. No es que tuviese mucha hambre, algo raro en él, pero tampoco podía quedarse sin meter nada en el estómago. Optó por tomar una sopa, de estas que venían en un sobre y se preparaban en menos de cinco minutos, pues algo caliente le sentaría muy bien a esa sensación de revoltura que amenazaba a su estómago. Una vez preparada, se sentó en la mesa del comedor y la tomó con tranquilidad. La presencia de la tos era cada vez más fuerte. Natsu presagiaba que aquella noche no iba a ser una de las mejores.

Miró a sus alrededores y le deprimió el ambiente tan solitario que se desprendía de su casa. Menos mal que estaba Happy con él… El felino le daba un toque de color y calidez a aquel sitio considerado como su hogar, que se había vuelto demasiado solitario desde la desaparición de su padre… Igneel.

 _ **¿Dónde estaría ahora?**_

Habían pasado demasiados años y Natsu no volvió a tener noticias sobre él desde su partida a aquella excavación arqueológica… El joven cerró fuertemente los ojos para tratar de apartar ese tema de su cabeza. No necesitaba recordar cosas dolorosas, ya se encontraba lo suficientemente mal… No hacía falta echar más leña al fuego. Al abrir los ojos tuvo un primer plano de su mochila tirada de cualquier manera en el suelo.

\- Mmmm… Quizá debería de ponerme con la tarea… – pensó en alto.

Aunque no sabía para qué… Al final, casi siempre, acababa teniendo todos los ejercicios mal, pero bueno… Hacer los deberes era su trabajo como estudiante. Cogió perezoso la mochila y se le escapó un pequeño quejido al ver la tarea acumulada de las diferentes asignaturas. Los profesores tenían la mala costumbre de pensar que la materia que impartían era la única que tenían sus queridos alumnos… Y no era así.

Natsu se centró como pudo en su tarea, pues tenía una facilidad increíble para perder la concentración en cualquier cosa que se apareciera en su campo de visión. Si a eso se le suma el malestar que estaba sintiendo, era obvio que le requería muchísimo esfuerzo encargarse de sus obligaciones.

Una vez que estableció su propio ritmo, él iba haciendo ejercicios sin parar. Uno tras otro: lengua, inglés, matemáticas, historia, economía… resolviendo cuestiones sin pausa, pero sin prisa hasta que hizo un pequeño descanso. Tenía la cabeza cuadrada de tantos problemas, textos y fórmulas. Tal era así que ya comenzaba a entremezclar unas cosas con otras… Echó un rápido vistazo al reloj de la cocina. Las siete.

 _ **Imposible**_ – se manifestó la mente del muchacho.

¿Cómo era aquello factible? No podía haber pasado solo una hora desde que se levantó de la siesta e hizo todo lo demás: ducharse, comer, los deberes… Ese reloj tendría que estar mal, le estarían fallando las pilas. Natsu se incorporó de su asiento y fue a verificar por sí mismo la verdadera hora. Para su sorpresa, los relojes de pulsera le decían lo mismo: las siete. Bueno, pasadas las siete… ¿Aquello se trataba de algún tipo de vacile?... Finalmente, recurrió a su último recurso: su móvil. Las siete y cinco.

A ver, era cierto que para él el tiempo se le pasaba muy lento, dolorosamente lento… pero también era cierto que estaba haciendo algo que no le gustaba y aquella sensación, en ese tipo de circunstancias, era normal. Pero ver aquello era pasarse. No le entraba en la cabeza aquella anomalía en el flujo del tiempo… Decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto. Solo le provocaría mayores dolores de cabeza que no necesitaba.

Reinició nuevamente su cometida hasta terminar todo el trabajo pendiente que le habían impuesto. Una vez que hubo terminado, se sintió cansado, terriblemente extenuado. Le dolía la cabeza, en el centro de su frente. No se trataba de fiebre, tan solo era dolor. Los ojos igual, tenía la vista cansada y algo emborronada. Finalmente, también sentía una ligera molestia en la zona de las cervicales por mantener la misma posición durante demasiado tiempo… Al menos, demasiado tiempo para él, aunque los relojes se dedicasen a contradecirle.

Por su parte, Happy estaba a los pies del sofá, hecho bolita, durmiendo muy tranquilamente. Natsu rellenó nuevamente los recipientes alimenticios y se fue directo a su cama. Aprovecharía ese momento para tomar un buen y merecido descanso, su cuerpo lo necesitaba desesperadamente. Es más: lo pedía a gritos.

Se fue a su cuarto y se metió en la cama, buscando la posición más óptima que asegurase su descanso sin el riesgo de que la tos lo atacara en medio de la madrugada. Cerró los ojos y no tardó mucho tiempo en caer bajo el influjo del sueño.

En el momento que abrió los ojos, este se encontraba en un sitio muy animado. Se oía la música a todo volumen, además de otras voces que hablaban por los micrófonos anunciando los premios. Se veían muchos puestos variados: de comida, como el de los perritos calientes y el del algodón de azúcar; de juegos, tales como el lanzamiento de dardos a unos globos, o el del lanzamiento de la pelota contra unos botes metálicos; de venta de artesanías, ropa, peluches…; Por otro lado, también se veían ciertas atracciones colocadas en distintos puntos de aquel espacio invadido por una marea de gente. Desde el saltamontes hasta una especie de montaña rusa.

Observar todo aquello hizo sospechar a Natsu que se encontraba en medio de una feria.

La gente parecía feliz a pesar de la muchedumbre. Se oían los gritos eufóricos de los niños, también los de aquellas personas, algo más mayores que los primeros, llevados los mismos por la adrenalina que sentían al subir a ciertas atracciones que conllevaban algún peligro.

El joven pelirrosa se hallaba sentado en un banco blanco, tosiendo. Su tos había empeorado, pero aquello no suponía una molestia. Dirigió su mirada a un lado y allí estaba ella. La chica que había invadido su sueño. Ahora con sus cabellos recogidos en una cola de lado y vistiendo una blusa azul junto con unos shorts claritos y sandalias blancas.

\- Lucy… – murmuró entre sorprendido y alegre el muchacho.

\- Hola Natsu – saludaba con cariño y con la sonrisa que había mostrado en su anterior sueño – Te ves un poco pálido… ¿Estás bien?– expresaba algo preocupada, posando una de sus delicadas manos sobre su frente.

 _ **Qué agradable**_ – pensó Natsu al sentir el contacto de su mano contra su piel. Estaba algo más fresca y aquello le hacía bien.

\- Es un resfriado tonto, no te preocupes… – que raro… algo en todo eso le parecía familiar.

\- ¿Seguro que no hay problema? Siempre podemos volver otro día… – expresaba un tanto preocupada la rubia.

 _ **¿Problema? ¿Qué problema iba a haber en un sueño?**_ – se preguntaba Natsu algo descolocado ante las respuestas que le proporcionaba _aquel sueño._

\- No te preocupes, Lucy… ¿Qué hacemos aquí? – preguntó curioso mirando a sus alrededores.

\- Quería pasar el rato contigo, y que nos divirtiésemos… Pero estás malito – comentaba ella haciendo un pequeño puchero para inmediatamente después mostrarle una tierna sonrisa, mientras acariciaba con dulzura sus cabellos.

La calidez que transmitía tan solo los dedos de aquella chica lo abrumaba. ¿Cómo podía hacerle sentir de esa manera aquel ligero contacto? ¿Cómo podía sentirse tan bien al lado de una persona a la que apenas conocía? Mejor dicho… ¿Cómo es que el contacto con la chica de sus sueños lo llegaba a afectar tanto? La confusión se manifestó en la mirada del muchacho…

\- ¿Natsu? – lo llamó la rubia.

\- Lucy… – respondió este agarrando la mano que ella había posado sobre su cabello como algo automático. Aquel gesto por su parte le había chocado – Lucy… – repitió una vez que se recuperó del aturdimiento – ¿Quién eres en realidad?

Ella le dedicó una mirada profunda, observando sus ojos jade, mientras que él hacía el mismo escrutinio de su mirada café. No hubo respuesta. Solo se intercambiaban miradas en las que ambos sentían complicidad. Sin necesidad de palabras, ellos podían llegar a entenderse mutuamente.

Sin darse cuenta, sus rostros se habían acercado demasiado. Habían caído presos de un hechizo que ellos mismos se habían lanzado a través de su mirada. A pesar del ruido y del bullicio que los rodeaba, ellos no oían nada. Estaban envueltos en su propio universo. Un universo en el que solo estaban ella y él.

Natsu apartó la vista de sus ojos a sus labios. Ni muy finos ni muy carnosos, rosados y ligeramente entreabiertos. En ningún momento sintió tal necesidad de comerle la boca a alguien como la estaba sintiendo ahora. Se acercó más a ella y se paró a unos escasos milímetros de su boca…

¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¡Se había vuelto loco! _**– … Solo es un sueño**_ – lo calmaba su mente. Ella dio un pequeño suspiro que él sintió contra sus labios y ese acto por poco hace que la escasa cordura que le quedaba lo abandone. Estuvo a punto de besarla cuando ella apoyó ambas manos en sus mejillas y le dijo sin apartar la vista de sus labios.

\- Tienes que despertar…

 _ **¿Qué?**_

Natsu se había incorporado súbitamente de su cama con la respiración entrecortada. Otra vez.

\- ¡No! ¡Otra vez, no!– expresó Natsu molesto.

Su encuentro con Lucy había sido un sueño. Un sueño que podría haber sido uno de los mejores que habría tenido en su vida si no le hubiese obligado a despertarse…

 _ **Joder Natsu, deseas a una chica ficticia. Definitivamente has llegado a la demencia.**_

Miró su móvil: las ocho de la mañana.

… _**¿En serio? ¿Tan tarde era siendo aquel sueño tan corto?**_ Pero ahora había otra cosa que le inquietaba… ¿Por qué había vuelto a soñar con ella? Aquello le preocupaba más de lo que debería… ¿Tendría algún significado especial?

Natsu trató de tranquilizarse y se fue preparando para ir al instituto. La lluvia seguía haciendo acto de presencia al igual que la estampa grisácea del cielo. El día era igual o más deprimente que el de ayer y su tos era aún mayor. De hecho, el joven de cabellos rosados comenzaba a sentir otros síntomas del catarro como la congestión nasal. Pero ahora mismo su mente estaba en otra cosa... Y no era precisamente en sus malestares físicos.

Llamó a un taxi, pues de coger el bus llegaría demasiado tarde al instituto. Aquello suponía un pequeño dolor para sus bolsillos, pero tampoco se podía permitir las faltas. Además, quería consultar con sus amigos la rareza de su sueño reiterado.

Una vez que llegó al centro académico, lo esperaban, como siempre, Gajeel y Gray, quienes se sorprendieron por su llegada en taxi. Ambos sabían lo reacio que era Natsu a la hora de coger uno, pero luego vieron su cara y sacaron sus propias conjeturas.

\- Tienes muy mala cara, flamitas – le decía Gray algo preocupado. Natsu no solía enfermar con facilidad.

\- El stripper tiene razón… ¿Ayer te olvidaste de cambiar de ropa, _Salamander_? Gehe – rió de forma maliciosa el pelinegro de piercings. El mencionado solo pudo pensar en lo bien que lo conocía Gajeel.

\- Algo así… – no tenía ni fuerzas para llamarle por alguno de sus muchos motes que le había puesto.

\- Si estás tan mal… deberías de haberte quedado en casa, cabeza hueca – casi lo regaña Gray.

\- No puedo… Tengo demasiadas faltas… – comentaba Natsu mientras los tres se dirigían hacia su aula correspondiente – Oye… ¿Puedo haceros una pregunta? – ambos chicos lo miraron extrañados por los repentinos modales que presentaba el pelirrosa.

\- ¿Qué te preocupa _Salamander_?

\- Ayer me ha pasado una cosa extraña… Cuando eché la siesta y cuando me fui a dormir después, soñé con la misma persona…

\- ¿Con quién? – preguntó interesado el moreno de cabellos más cortos.

\- Con una chica que no conozco. Se hace llamar Lucy, pero es… rara.

\- ¿Rara? – repitió extrañado Gajeel.

\- Sí, no sé… No la conozco, pero ella me conoce… Y que esa misma chica se me haya vuelto a aparecer nuevamente en mis sueños tan seguido, es raro… ¿Qué creéis que significa?

\- Que deberías de dejar de ver porno antes de dormir y buscarte una novia – decía con gracia Gray. La respuesta de Gajeel ante su comentario fue su risa peculiar.

\- Joder cubito de hielo, os estoy preguntando en serio – expresó ligeramente molesto Natsu.

\- No sé por qué te alteras tanto, a fin de cuentas es un sueño… ¿Y qué si se repite? Si es algo bueno... mejor que mejor, ¿no? – decía Gray restándole importancia.

\- Tiene razón _Salamander_ , no tienes que preocuparte tanto por eso… Es una chorrada.

\- …– calló Natsu.

Tendría que haberlo sabido. No podía hablar de ese tipo de cosas con ellos. Para ellos, aquel suceso no resultaba nada especial, era algo sin importancia… ¿Cómo iba a resultar especial algo que ni ellos mismos vivían? No pueden saber lo desconcertado que se sentía por aquella rubia. Simplemente lo considerarían un loco por comportarse de aquella forma tan paranoica por un estúpido sueño… Por ese estúpido y hermoso sueño...

 _ **Maldita seas, Lucy.**_

Las clases dieron su inicio y comenzaron con la corrección de ejercicios. Como había previsto Natsu, la mayoría que él había resuelto estaban mal. Casi siempre por un fallo tonto. Esta vez tenía una buena excusa: no estaba en sus mejores condiciones. Las clases terminaron y, por suerte, ese día los profesores no se habían pasado con los deberes. La condición de Natsu empeoraba por momentos, por lo que fue directo a casa para echarse una buena siesta.

Esperaba que esta vez no le sucediese otro de sus sueños extraños, pero estaba claro que aquello era pedir demasiado. Echó su siesta, esta vez en su cama, con las persianas totalmente bajadas y tapado hasta arriba con las mantas, pues cuando estaba así siempre se sentía destemplado. Antes de ponerse a dormir, tomó algo para que le ayudase con la congestión nasal y no sintiera aquella sensación de ahogo tan característico cuando uno estaba así.

Cuando recuperó la visión, tras unos instantes inmerso en una imagen totalmente oscura, Natsu se encontraba al aire libre con ropa de invierno. Había otras personas vestidas de igual forma que él: con el abrigo, jersey, guantes, gorro, bufanda, pantalones de tela gruesa y botas. Delante de él había una gran pista de patinaje de hielo y dentro de esta se podía ver a: niños que se estaban acostumbrando a caminar sobre dicha superficie con unas botas especiales para ello; parejas de amantes acarameladas que pasaban un rato juntos; gente que se movía con gracia por toda la pista, deleitando con su técnica a aquellos que no podían ni dar dos pasos sobre dicha pista… Se podría decir que había una gran variedad de individuos en un mismo espacio "cerrado".

A su lado, Natsu percibió como alguien trataba de calentar sus manos con su aliento. Se dio la vuelta y se trataba nada más y nada menos que de Lucy. Eso hizo que Natsu entrase en pánico por un instante… ¿Cómo es posible que otra vez la volviera ver? Tres de tres, desde que comenzó a suceder aquello. Tres veces seguidas.

Pero el pánico se esfumó cuando vio lo adorable que se veía Lucy en ese momento, con la cabeza gacha y con ambas manos enguantadas tapando su enrojecida nariz, mientras trataba de calentarlas con su aliento. Con aquel jersey de cuello alto azul celeste y la chaqueta de punto blanco. Con la boina de lana blanca que tapaba sus orejas y parte de su frente y con aquellos pantalones azul marino que demostraban su buena figura...

\- Brr…Qué frío – decía mientras frotaba sus brazos – ¡Hola Natsu! – saludó la chica de cabellos dorados alzando su mano al cielo y con una amplia sonrisa – ¿Cómo estás?

\- Bueno, al menos no siento frío – rió el chico – ¿Y tú cómo estás Luce? **– ¿** _ **Luce?**_

\- Completamente helada pero… ¡Quiero patinar! – decía muy animada la chica. Su entusiasmo lo contagió.

Ella se adelantó hasta pararse frente a él y le agarró del brazo, tirando del mismo. Natsu la miraba con una ceja enarcada, algo divertido, por la actitud que presentaba la chica.

\- Venga, ¡vamos, vamos! – decía mientras lo arrastraba a la pista de patinaje.

Pagaron la entrada para poder patinar y antes de salir a la pista se cambiaron de zapatos para poner las botas de patinaje sobre hielo. Natsu estaba pensando cómo narices iba a hacer para mantener el equilibrio con tan solo esa fina cuchilla...

Salieron al exterior y al fin pisaron la pista. Natsu se sentía un poco torpe, porque no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de patines y mantenerse en pie era un auténtico suplicio. Sin embargo, Lucy se movía con toda la libertad y gracia del mundo. Verla, hacía parecer que patinar sobre hielo era tan fácil…

\- ¿Qué pasa Natsu? – decía la chica al ver que este se aferraba a la barandilla que delimitaba la pista.

\- No sé patinar – rió avergonzado el chico. Lucy se acercó a él y le agarró de la mano.

Y de nuevo con aquel contacto Natsu sintió otro cosquilleo en su interior. Cuántas emociones con tan pocas acciones le provocaba aquella rubia de sus sueños…

Se dejó guiar por su mano, mientras que Lucy pacientemente le enseñaba a patinar medianamente bien sobre hielo. Poco a poco, Natsu sentía que iba mejorando y ambos sonreían por los progresos, pero hubo un momento en que llegó lo inevitable: Natsu cayó de culo sobre el frío hielo. Lucy no pudo evitar reír a carcajada limpia y el pelirrosa sintió que aquello era música para sus oídos. Desde el momento que la vio reír de esa forma se prometió a sí mismo que siempre la vería así, que siempre la haría sonreír, independientemente de que aquello se tratase de un sueño.

Gray tenía razón. Si era bueno… ¿qué había de malo en disfrutar de aquello? Nada, absolutamente nada de malo. La chica seguía riendo melosamente y a Natsu se le escapó una sonrisa dulce al verla así.

\- ¡No te rías! – le dijo Natsu fingiendo enfado.

\- Lo siento – respondió la chica como pudo una vez que recuperó el aliento – Ven – decía ofreciéndole su mano como ayuda para que pudiera levantarse.

Él la aceptó y se impulsó para incorporarse, quedando los dos muy juntos. Natsu veía desde arriba a Lucy y notó como sus respiraciones se entrecortaban. Y de pronto recordó el sueño de ayer. El casi beso que estuvieron a punto de darse.

Natsu inconscientemente acarició su mejilla suavemente y Lucy solo alzó la mirada encontrándose con sus espectaculares ojos jades. Las caricias sobre su mejilla continuaban y la muchacha solo pudo dejarse llevar por el contacto afectuoso que había establecido el chico por iniciativa propia. Cerró sus ojos para sentirlo con mayor intensidad. Natsu se inclinó sobre ella, apoyando su frente sobre la de ella. Era increíble, pero se sentía sumamente bien con aquella chica, le envolvía un sentimiento familiar que le gustaba y sentía que había hecho algo parecido con anterioridad, aunque solo era una sensación…

Ella apoyó sus manos en su pecho y soltó un leve suspiro. Se acurrucó contra él y desplazó sus brazos hacia su espalda, envolviéndolo en un abrazo.

\- Despierta… – susurró en un tono que no supo identificar.

Natsu estaba sentado en la cama sintiendo una sensación de vacío en su corazón ante la desaparición de su presencia. En ese preciso instante Natsu fue consciente de su deseo de que aquel sueño nunca terminase.

\- ... Eres un sueño que necesito en mi realidad – murmuró Natsu perdido en sus pensamientos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _¡Oishh que monosos estos dos! xD Probablemente sigáis un poco confundidos con lo que está pasando en la historia o puede que no, pero en el caso de que os encontréis en la primera situación, puedo asegurar y aseguro que todo se esclarecerá. No obstante, hay que esperar un poquitín más ^^_

 _Os mando un beso, un fuerte abrazo y con esto... ¡Me despido!_

 _¡Nos veremos en el próximo capítulo! ^^_


	3. Capítulo 3

_¡Buenas noches! Aquí les traigo el tercer capítulo de este fic ^^_

 _Como siempre, agradezco un montonazo el apoyo otorgado a través de vuestros favoritos y seguimientos. En serio que lo valoro mucho... Al igual que los comentarios que me dejáis, los cuales me encantan leer y me animan mucho a seguir con la publicación de la historia._

 _Y hablando de los comentarios, he decido contestarlos al inicio del siguiente capítulo de forma definitiva xD_

 ** _Eagle Gold:_** _la verdad es que sí, esta historia me salió súper tierna porque la personalidad de los personajes me salieron así jajaj. Me alegro de que te esté gustando la historia y espero que disfrutes de este capítulo... Al menos la mayor parte del mismo (yo me entiendo xD). **AnikaSukino 5d:** Sé que es muy confuso este fic, pero te juro que pronto encontrarás el sentido a todo (y puede que incluso que con el capítulo de hoy empieces a ver por donde van los tiros... o puede que no xD). Espero que disfrutes de esta actualización... o lo que sea. **Pengin:** ¡Gracias por tu apoyo! ^^ Espero que te guste el presente capítulo._

 _Después de esta sección "respuesta a comentarios" os dejo con con el capítulo._

 _¡Recordad que la letra en negrita y cursiva son los pensamientos de los personajes!_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 3:** _Hasta el próximo sueño._

Lento. Muy lento. El tiempo pasaba demasiado despacio. El movimiento del segundero del reloj de pared que se hallaba en la sala de estar era casi imperceptible… ¿Qué diablos pasaba allí? Otra vez estaba con la anomalía temporal y ver que el tiempo no transcurría como debería lo impacientaba. Le ponía muy nervioso, diría que hasta ansioso… Solo quería que el reloj le marcase la hora adecuada para poder echarse a dormir tranquilamente y encontrarse nuevamente con Lucy. Resultaba irónico, pues, hacía apenas unas horas, rezaba por no soñar con ella, pero ese último sueño que tuvo le hizo cambiar de opinión.

Quería pasar más tiempo con ella aunque fuese irreal, producto de su mundo de fantasía. Jamás se había sentido tan bien en presencia de nadie, a excepción de aquella chica. Al igual que tampoco había sentido tal calidez como la que sentía cada vez que la rubia le rozaba o le acariciaba. Era diferente… Y, a pesar de que esa sensación que le provocaba le resultaba desconocida, no le asustaba. Simplemente quería aventurarse en las nuevas emociones que ella le brindaba, adentrarse en medio de aquellos sentimientos confusos que le causaba y sobre todo… quería perder su tiempo con Lucy.

Daba igual las incertidumbres que existiesen. Daba igual si no conocía del todo la identidad de Lucy ni el significado de todos esos sueños. Incluso, poco le importaba lo incoherente de la situación… No necesitaba encontrarle un sentido. Ya no. Él había obtenido mucho más en su propio beneficio con todos esos pequeños momentos que había "vivido" junto a ella, sin necesidad de saber nada y así seguiría.

Buscó algo con lo que entretenerse para hacer tiempo y que llegara así, aunque sea a paso de tortuga, el ocaso. Aquella espera había resultado casi tortuosa para el joven pelirrosa, pero algo dentro de él le decía que esa noche se vería recompensado… Y tan recompensado. Vería nada más y nada menos que a la chica que amaba.

 _ **Un momento… ¿Amaba?**_

Aquel fugaz pensamiento que le pasó por la mente lo trastornó por un rato. ¿Cómo que " _amaba_ "? ¿Aquello no era decir demasiado? Es cierto que le atrae, no lo iba a negar… Era absurdo hacer eso cuando era tan evidente. Es más, reconocía que le gustaba mucho, pero… ¿AMARLA? Creía que eso era pasarse… Estaba claro que su locura había llegado a niveles insospechados. Aquel análisis solo le hizo descubrir que él estaba comenzando a enamorarse de aquella chica que solo vio apenas tres veces. Y en sueños. Ni siquiera tenía la certeza de su existencia… ¿Cómo se le podría llamar a eso? ¿Amor a primera vista? ¿Amor a primer sueño?

La idea solo hizo reír a Natsu. Quizás sí tuviese fiebre y por eso mismo comenzaba a delirar tanto con el tema " _Lucy_ ", que tanto lo había estado obsesionando en los últimos días. Pero había hechos que no podía negar ni camuflar con una simple enfermedad: el bienestar, la tranquilidad y, a la vez, nerviosismo que sentía cada vez que estaba con ella… Su deseo de proteger aquella sonrisa que le mostraba, el deseo que sentía por ella… Cuanto más se paraba a pensarlo, más se autoconvencía. Definitivamente, no podía escudar aquello en una mera enfermedad.

Y ahí Natsu reafirmó su decisión de no insistir sobre este tema con los demás. Tenía muy claro que no le iba a comentar a nadie sobre sus verdaderos sentimientos. A nadie. Lo mirarían raro, puede que se alejasen de él, o que incluso llamasen al manicomio para que lo encerraran… Y con razón.

Se tumbó en la cama hecho un manojo de nervios. Ahora resultaba que le ponía nervioso dormir. Sentía los típicos nervios tontos que se tenían antes de tener una cita, también conocido como las famosas " _mariposas en el estómago_ ". Solo que en este caso no tenía asegurado que la cita fuese a aparecer. Ni siquiera tenía asegurado que aquello se volviese una cita…

 _ **¿Y qué? Ya me encargaría de volverla una. Si es un sueño debería de tener algún tipo de control sobre él…**_

Natsu volvió a reír ante sus pensamientos y se acomodó en la cama, no sin antes revisar si había algo que le quedaba por atender, como las necesidades de Happy. Una vez que se hubo cerciorado de que todo estaba en orden, se relajó en la cama y dejó que su cuerpo lo guiase en su camino al mundo de los sueños, dándole inicio a través del cierre de sus ojos.

Cuando volvió a abrirlos, se encontró en medio de una zona verde. Parecía un jardín y más atrás se podía vislumbrar una gran mansión.

 _ **Mmm… Quizás esa sea mi casa en un futuro no muy lejano**_ – pensó el pelirrosa divertido.

A diferencia de las otras veces, era de noche. El cielo estaba oscuro, iluminado tan solo por el brillo tenue de una espectacular luna llena y de los pequeños puntos de luz desperdigados a lo largo de la capa celeste, tan conocidos como estrellas.

Había una chica en medio del jardín con su vista alzada a la luna, mientras se aferraba a sus brazos inmersa en sus propios pensamientos. Vestía un vestido largo de noche granate, con una pequeña raja en un lado que dejaba entrever sus delgadas y níveas piernas. Sus cabellos, que parecían rubios, se movían libremente ante los pequeños soplos de aire.

A Natsu le costó darse cuenta de que aquella chica se trataba de su rubia de siempre y, sin pensárselo dos veces, se acercó a ella hasta quedar detrás de su espalda. Otra suave brisa hizo su aparición, trayendo consigo el aroma frutal que desprendía la muchacha, a lo que Natsu respondió con una pequeña inhalación de dicha fragancia. Lucy aún no se percataba de su presencia, por lo que este decidió seguir disfrutando un poco de la vista que le proporcionaba aquella muchacha. Se le hacía raro verla tan seria y con aquella aura tan misteriosa que la envolvía, pero eso solo lograba atraerlo más… Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente para calmar aquel tumulto de emociones que se revolvían en su interior para después hacerle frente a Lucy, sin que hubiese algún riesgo que implicase una pérdida de control…

\- Lucy – susurró Natsu contra su oído, mientras la agarraba de la mano para ayudarle a dar la vuelta.

\- Natsu… – murmuró Lucy una vez que se volteó a verlo sin soltar su agarre, hasta que quedó cara a cara con él.

\- Estás preciosa esta noche – la halagó el muchacho. Ella sonrió algo tímida mirando al suelo para acto seguido centrar su mirada en la suya.

\- Gracias… Tú también te ves muy bien – dijo la rubia arreglando los cabellos rebeldes del pelirrosa – ¿Cómo estás hoy?

\- Estoy muy bien, gracias – rió el pelirrosa – ¿Y tú?

\- Bien – respondió la muchacha con una expresión risueña.

\- … Este lugar es impresionante – decía Natsu mirando sus alrededores – ¿no crees?

\- Demasiado impresionante… Pienso que cuanto mayor es la dimensión de una casa, mayor es la sensación de soledad… – respondió Lucy con una mirada sombría que captó la atención de Natsu. Era como si en ese momento no se encontrara con él, su mente vagaba en otro lado.

\- ¿Lucy? – la llamó el pelirrosa preocupado.

\- Lo siento, no es nada… – decía la chica fingiendo una sonrisa que de nada convenció a su acompañante.

\- Luce… ¿pasó algo?

Ella simplemente lo miró, transmitiendo con aquella mirada lo que pasaba en su interior, pero sin decirle nada realmente… Permanecieron un rato en silencio analizándose, escrutándose con la mirada, hasta que Lucy apartó su vista para dirigirla al cielo.

\- ... ¿Sabes qué es lo que más me apetece hacer ahora? – preguntaba con la vista fija en la hermosa luna, tratando de evadir el momento incómodo.

\- ¿Qué? – murmuró Natsu viéndola embelesado.

\- … Bailar. Siempre quise bailar a la luz de la luna – confesó la muchacha – Llámame cursi… o mejor romántica – decía con una sonrisa, una que Natsu echaba en falta, en sus labios.

\- ... Bueno, no soy muy buen bailarín, pero si te conformas con mi compañía puedo ser tu pareja esta noche – propuso Natsu con gracia, mientras hacía una pequeña reverencia y alzaba un poco su rostro, guiñando un ojo.

\- Será un placer bailar con vos, _my Lord_ – respondió Lucy siguiéndole el juego a Natsu sin poder evitar reír y mostrar la ilusión que le hacía aquello.

La rubia apoyó uno de sus brazos en el hombro de Natsuy la mano del brazo que quedara libre descansaba en la mano del muchacho. Este agarraba su mano suavemente, a la vez que su otro brazo se deslizaba por su cuerpo hasta pararse en su cintura. Trataron de realizar los pasos, pero el chico resultó ser demasiado torpe. Aquello no parecía un vals, más bien un juego en el que trataban de evitar ser pisados. La torpeza de sus movimientos solo los hizo reír y pensaron en otro método para que aquello se pareciese más a un baile.

La rubia subió sus brazos por su pecho y siguió ascendiendo hasta llegar a la zona del cuello. Entonces, lo rodeó con sus brazos, mientras que Natsu rodeaba la cintura de la muchacha con los suyos.

Bailaban lento y dejaron correr el tiempo mientras se perdían entre sus miradas y se intercambiaban alguna que otra palabra, manteniendo sus sonrisas. Natsu la agarró suavemente por uno de sus brazos y la giró sobre sí misma, obligándola a darse la vuelta para que ella quedara de espaldas a él, pero sin romper su contacto. Seguían moviéndose suavemente de un lado a otro y Natsu dejó caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de la muchacha, disfrutando de aquel aroma frutal proveniente de su cuello.

Lucy soltó una pequeña risilla al sentir la respiración del joven contra su cuello, pues le hacía cosquillas. Tenía sus fuertes brazos sobre su vientre y ella descansó su brazo libre en la misma zona para mantener aquel dulce contacto.

\- Luce – la llamó Natsu en un suspiro.

\- ¿Hmm? – murmuraba con ternura Lucy.

\- Me encanta verte sonreír… – ella rió suavemente y se giró para ponerse nuevamente cara a cara con él, deshaciéndose de su abrazo.

\- Y a mí me encanta tu sonrisa – él mantuvo tal gesto, mostrando su blanca dentadura, y acto seguido le apartó un mechón de la cara – Natsu… – Lucy había agarrado la mano que había apartado su mechón y le dio un fuerte apretón – Te toca despertar – se despidió la muchacha con una triste sonrisa.

\- Nos volveremos a ver Luce – logró decir Natsu antes de que se cortara el sueño.

Ya era de mañana, como ya se había imaginado Natsu. Y de nuevo esa sensación de vacío ante la ausencia de Lucy lo invadió, pero desapareció en el mismo instante en que se recordó que esa noche y la siguiente, y la siguiente de la siguiente la volvería ver, sin duda alguna…

Y no se equivocó. Los días fueron transcurriendo de la misma forma que los anteriores. El tiempo seguía estando igual de feo y triste y su vida seguía con la misma monotonía, la misma rutina: despertarse, ducharse, desayunar, coger el bus, asistir a clase en _Fairy Tail_ , charlar con sus amigos con el cuidado de no mencionar a Lucy y llegar a casa buscando algo con lo que entretenerse hasta que llegase la noche y finalmente… Soñar con Lucy.

Sueños en los que ella reiteraba su visita, donde el contacto establecido entre ambos era cada vez mayor. Las caricias intercambiadas eran más constantes, casi tanto como las dulces palabras que se dedicaban el uno al otro. Tonteaban, pero sin llegar a nada más, solo tanteaban el terreno. Cada vez más cercanos, pero a la vez manteniendo sus distancias…

Sueños a los que él era adicto, como si de una droga se tratase. Hasta tal punto, que él solo quería llegar a casa para dormir más horas con el único fin de pasar más tiempo con Lucy.

Las repeticiones oníricas era lo único que no le molestaba de su rutina. De hecho, la monotonía característica de su vida ya no le irritaba tanto... Ni siquiera sentía abatidos sus ánimos y todo gracias a la aparición de Lucy. Lo único que le fastidiaba era la espera. La espera casi eterna que suponía el volver a verla.

Cuando cayó la noche, Natsu adoptó la postura idónea para echar su ansiada "siesta larga". Abrió sus ojos y Natsu sintió algo blando y suave bajo sus pies. Se trataba de una arena blanquecina. A su vez, oyó los murmullos de las olas del mar. Estaba en una playa. Sin embargo, el día estaba algo tristón por la presencia de las nubes grisáceas, aunque no había indicios de que se pusiera a llover.

Natsu miró a ambos lados en busca de Lucy y allí la encontró, frente a la orilla del mar, sentada en la arena abrazándose a sus rodillas. Natsu al ver la pose de sus hombros dedujo que Lucy estaba triste, por lo que se acercó a ella preocupado, pues era muy raro verla tan desanimada. Cuando llegó a su altura, se sentó a su lado, echando la vista al frente, viendo los movimientos de las olas y su romper contra las rocas.

\- Luce… ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó tratando de mirarla a la cara, sin éxito. Ella solo escondía su cabeza entre sus brazos – Luce…

\- …

La muchacha alzó su cabeza y sus ojos café, característicos por su viveza, se veían muertos. Natsu se alarmó y se acercó más a ella. Sus ojos manifestaban una necesidad clara de estallar en llanto, pero parecía no ser capaz de hacerlo.

\- Luce… – murmuró preocupado el pelirrosa mientras acariciaba su mejilla helada –¿Qué te ocurre?

\- … No lo entiendo – habló finalmente con un hilo de voz.

\- ¿Qué no entiendes? – trató de sonsacar Natsu.

\- Esto. Todo lo que siento… Se supone que no debería afectarme.

\- ¿El qué? ¿Quién?

\- … – Lucy se veía incapaz de continuar.

\- Puedes confiar en mí Luce – le dijo Natsu mientras entrelazaba su mano con la suya y le daba un ligero apretón. Ella lo miró con unos ojos ya vidriosos. El llanto estaba al acecho.

\- Lo que le suceda a esa persona… Nunca le importé, al menos nunca pareció que le importase y de repente… se va… Diciéndome que me quería, cuando lo único que recibí de él era su desprecio…

\- ¿Quién te trató así Luce? – indagó Natsu tratando de controlar sus sentimientos y su temperamento.

No le gustaba oír el sufrimiento de la rubia. No le gustaba verla sufrir por otro hombre y no le gustaba sentir esos celos que mataban cuando Lucy se veía tan destrozada… Mataría a cualquier desgraciado que le hiciese daño.

\- … Mi padre. Natsu… Hoy se fue para siempre. Se murió... No sé cómo debería sentirme… ¿Es raro no llorar por la muerte de un padre? – aquello dejó helado al pelirrosa.

 _ **¿Qué no lloras por la muerte de tu padre?... Luce, ¿acaso no eres consciente de la mirada que tienes ahora? Llorar la muerte de alguien no significa solo lágrimas…**_

Natsu abrazó a Lucy con fuerza y, en el momento que sintió su abrazo, Lucy comenzó a llorar sin ser consciente. Natsu le masajeaba la cabeza, a la vez que la acunaba en un suave balanceo para transmitirle tranquilidad. Ella se aferraba a su abrazo, agarrándose a su camiseta y escondiendo el rostro en su pecho.

\- Shhhh… Luce, tranquila – susurraba él en un tono suave al mismo tiempo que acariciaba sus cabellos.

\- ¿Qué hago?... ¿Qué haré?

El pelirrosa se separó un poco de la rubia para agarrar su rostro entre sus manos y observarla. Con los dedos, borraba el rastro de sus lágrimas una y otra vez, mientras le dedicaba una tierna sonrisa. A ella definitivamente no le quedaban las lágrimas. Cuanto más radiante estaba ella era cuando mostraba al exterior su deslumbrante sonrisa.

\- No te angusties Luce… Quédate con lo bueno. Al menos, al final supiste que tu padre siempre te amó, aunque no lo haya sabido demostrar y haya cometido errores por el camino… No te angusties Luce, date un poco de tiempo… – decía el joven de cabellos rosados mientras depositaba un pequeño beso en su frente, a lo que Lucy solo respondió con su llanto. Volvió a estrecharse entre sus brazos.

\- Natsu... Te necesito, te necesito conmigo… Te necesito a mi lado.

\- Aquí me tienes Luce… Siempre de tu parte – murmuraba Natsu en su oído, alentándola.

\- … Por favor… tienes que despertar… – la chica, a partir de entonces, solo musitaba palabras incoherentes.

\- ¿Cómo?

Y en ese momento Natsu se despertó. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué siempre le decía lo mismo? ¿Por qué lo obligaba a despertarse y más cuando ella estaba mal? No lo entendía, simplemente no lo entendía. Le pide que permanezca con ella y luego le pide que despierte. ¡Menuda incoherencia!... Pero él tampoco se quedaba atrás…

Al principio no le importaban los misterios que rondaban a Lucy, pero ahora necesitaba aclarar las cosas. Y de esa noche o tarde, si llegaba a dormir la siesta, no pasaba. El chico se duchó y vistió. Pasó de desayunar, pues no tenía hambre, y se fue directo al instituto.

Se encontraba de pésimo humor, molesto consigo mismo y con todos en general. Iba al instituto solo porque estaba obligado a hacerlo. Si por él fuese, pasaría todo el día en casa. Lo peor llegaría una vez que estuviese en el instituto, pues tendría que fingir que estaba de buenas, cuando en realidad aquello no era así.

Saludó a sus amigos, intercambió algunas palabras con ellos y se fueron directos a la clase. Las lecciones daban su inicio pero el pelirrosa tenía la mente ocupada en otra cosa, en otra persona… En su Luce. No habían pasado ni cinco minutos de la clase y lo único que quería, casi con desesperación, era regresar y dormir para seguir hablando con Lucy y le dijera que estaba pasando de una buena vez…

Después de la espera infinita, al fin tocó el timbre que señalaba el fin de las clases.

 _ **¡Al fin!**_

Natsu recogió sus cosas rápidamente, siendo uno de los primeros en salir del aula. Gray y Lisanna fueron tras este, que se iba alejando a paso rápido.

\- ¡Eh, flamita, espera un poco!

\- ¡Natsuuuu! ¡Espéranos hombre!

El susodicho ya se encontraba en las afueras del instituto y detuvo su paso, de mala gana, por los gritos de sus amigos.

\- ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó el pelirrosa ligeramente molesto.

\- Nada cabeza de carbón, pero hace tiempo que no vienes con nosotros…

\- Y te echamos de menos – dijo la albina haciendo un puchero.

\- … Lo siento chicos – comentó Natsu algo arrepentido por su actitud con ellos. Se había obsesionado tanto con Lucy que los tenía un poco abandonados.

\- Últimamente estás como ausente... ¿Acaso te encuentras mal? – preguntó Gray algo más serio, a la vez que preocupado.

\- No… Bueno… Quizás no esté en mi mejor condición.

\- Cuando estés mejor… Volverás con nosotros, ¿cierto? – decía la albina con una mirada comprensiva.

\- Definitivamente, sí – afirmó, agradecido por la actitud de su mejor amiga.

\- Bueno flamita, entonces regresa a tu casa, mejórate y vuelve a ser el idiota de siempre – decía el pelinegro con una sonrisa. Natsu se la devolvió.

\- ¿Quién es el idiota, cubito de hielo? – expresó con falso enojo – Bueno me marcho – se despidió apresuradamente, dirigiéndose al cruce donde se separaban los caminos de ambos.

\- Adiós Natsu, ten cuidado, que estás yendo con demasiadas prisas – advirtió Lisanna preocupada.

\- Eso, tómatelo con calma… ¿No ves que está en rojo?

\- Sí, sí… No soy un niño pequeño… – el semáforo acabara de hacer un ruido que señalizaba que los peatones ya podían cruzar – ¡Venga, hasta mañana!

\- Natsu, espera un poco por favor… Sabes que los conductores últimamente van acelerados y pasan de todo… – insistía Lisanna.

\- ¡Bah! Descuida – respondiera el pelirrosa haciendo caso omiso a las advertencias de su amiga.

\- ¡No, Natsu! – chilló Lisanna horrorizada.

\- ¡Cuidado, Natsu! – gritó Gray entrando en pánico.

Natsu no entendió lo que pasaba hasta que miró a un lado y vio que un furgón se iba acercando a toda velocidad adonde se encontraba él. No tuvo tiempo para reaccionar y nadie llegó a tiempo para apartarlo del peligro, por lo que el furgón se llevó al muchacho por delante, sin que le diese tiempo siquiera a sorprenderse. Su cuerpo salió rodando por el asfalto y el vehículo pasó de largo sin detenerse.

Sus amigos se acercaron para socorrerlo, o al menos intentarlo, pero habían sucumbido ante el terror. Las manos les temblaban tanto, que eran incapaces de coger el teléfono firmemente. Algunos transeúntes que pasaban por esa misma calle se pararon en la escena del accidente, al igual que algunos conductores, que se bajaron de sus respectivos coches para ayudar al muchacho.

\- ¡Por favor, que alguien llame a una ambulancia! – gritaba desesperada Lisanna.

\- ¡Flamita, vamos flamita, responde! – trataba de hablar Gray con el joven recién atropellado – ¡VAMOS, POR FAVOR, LLÁMENLA! – uno de los conductores había logrado llamar al servicio de urgencias

El cuerpo del pelirrosa estaba inmóvil, completamente ensangrentado y con la ropa hecha jirones. El chico aún seguía consciente, pero prefería no estarlo. Solo podía sentir el dolor extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo, al igual que una fuerte e intensa punzada en el interior de su cabeza. Los sonidos los oía distorsionados. Le costaba mucho respirar y lo poco que veía se iba ennegreciendo. Cansado... Se sentía terriblemente cansado.

El número de personas que presenciaron aquella escena había aumentado. Natsu seguía oyendo los llamados de sus amigos e intentó hacerles una seña para que entendieran que estaba bien, pero no podía mover nada… Su cuerpo no le respondía, no tenía el control sobre este. Notaba la pesadez de sus párpados y, finalmente, se rindió, cerrando sus ojos.

 _ **Lucy…**_

Lo último que oyó el joven fue la sirena de la ambulancia.

* * *

 _(Huyendo rápidamente de su habitación antes de que la maten a base de pedradas... ... ... ... Volviendo resignada para recibir los tomatazos que le toquen)_

 _Seguro que no os esperabais eso, pero no os preocupéis... Puede pintar todo muy mal, pero recordad que la historia aún continúa._

 _En la próxima actualización se aclarará todo el... "misterio" que encierra el fic, si no lo habéis visto ya xD Dependiendo de las reacciones publicaré antes o después el próximo capítulo xD_

 _Os mando un beso, un fuerte abrazo y... ¡Por favor, no me matéis! (en el fondo soy buena gente)_

 _¡Nos veremos!_


	4. Capítulo 4

_¡Buenas noches! Aquí vengo súper rápida para traer el nuevo capítulo de este fic al que le queda poco para llegar a su fin... Como siempre agradezco los favoritos y los seguidores de esta historia, me emociona mucho saber que gusta ^^ Al igual que agradezco los comentarios que ahora mismo me dispongo a responder:_

 ** _AnikaSukino 5d:_** _¡El fic termina con la siguiente actualización! (ya avisé que era cortito) En cuanto al tema Lucy, en el presente capítulo descubrirás la verdad que encierra ese personaje, por lo que considero que no es necesario responder, ya que lo verás ahora XD Espero no haberme atrasado demasiado como para sufrir con tu katana jajaja._ ** _Eagle Gold:_** _*golpe recibido, una mancha de tomate cae por todo mi pecho, como si de sangre se tratase * Jajaja ¿30? Eso es demasiado... Lo entiendo para Juvia, pero Lucy... Piensa en la pobre Lucy, ¡serían 30 terremotos! jajja. Creo, y solo creo, que hoy no serán necesarios los tomatazos... Es una ligera sospecha... jajaj_

 _Recordad que la letra en negrita y cursiva son los pensamientos de los personajes, y otra cosa más: los párrafos que aparezcan en cursiva y entre "(...)"_ _son recuerdos._

 _Pequeña recomendación: sería ideal si leyerais el capítulo con alguna música de fondo que os emocionase o así... Pero eso ya es si queréis claro jajaja_

 _Espero que disfrutéis de este capítulo, que es el penúltimo de esta historia ^^_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 4:** _Del sueño a la realidad._

El negro era el color predominante. Se encontraba en un lugar lúgubre, tétrico, sombrío y totalmente escalofriante. Solo veía la oscuridad y solo escuchaba el silencio, lo que le resultaba un tanto curioso, pues... ¿era correcto decir eso? ¿Era posible "ver" la oscuridad? ¿Se podía "escuchar" el silencio?... Una chispa de humor recorrió las entrañas del muchacho. Natsu no supo en qué momento comenzó a ser tan buen filósofo…

 _ **Así que esto es lo que se siente cuando se está en las últimas… No muy agradable**_ – pensaba el muchacho con cierto disgusto.

Se encontraba solo ante ese lugar deprimente y fúnebre, incapaz de sentir su cuerpo. Ni siquiera sentía dolor. Solo sentía… nada. No sentía nada. Y entonces se percató de que no había nada peor que sentir nada, que perder la sensibilidad de su propio cuerpo. Era como si ya no fuese dueño del mismo. Se sentía frustrado por encontrarse en aquellas circunstancias y terriblemente abatido.

 _ **¿Por qué no les habría hecho caso? ¿Por qué ignoré sus advertencias?**_ – pensaba arrepentido el joven pelirrosa – _**En fin… al menos me iré siendo el idiota incurable que siempre fui, aunque…**_

El muchacho prefirió cortar el hilo de sus pensamientos. Aquello rayaba lo absurdo… ¿Por qué seguía pensando en Lucy aún con esas? ¿Por qué deseaba tanto verla una última vez? ¡Su vida se le estaba yendo de las manos, joder! Y resulta que en sus últimos momentos tan solo se dedicaba a pensar en alguien cuya existencia ignoraba… Tenía que darse la razón: definitivamente, se iría siendo el idiota incurable que siempre fue…

El chico estaba enrabietado, totalmente molesto consigo mismo por toda la situación. Por su descuido, por sus remordimientos, su actitud, su estupidez, su inmadurez… Por todo en general, cosa que hacía que se sintiese cada vez peor… ¿Y para qué? ¿Para qué sentirse así? ¿De qué le servía enfurruñarse y cabrearse ahora? De nada. Por eso mismo se resignó de aquellos sentimientos negativos. Solo buscaba tranquilidad, algo de paz aunque sea sumido en esa oscuridad.

 _ **Luce…**_

De pronto, notó que algo brilló en medio de todo ese ambiente ennegrecido. Era una simple pequeña luz blanca que se extendía por toda la oscuridad, borrando así su rastro. Una luz agradable y cálida que le otorgaba aquella calma que estaba buscando y, por eso mismo, el chico regaló su última sonrisa en aquel tenebroso lugar. No tenía necesidad de acercarse a aquella luz porque era el propio resplandor el que se acercaba a él…

•

•

•

Sentía una fuerte y constante punzada en su cabeza, como si le estuviesen taladrando el cerebro. Aquella persona se sentía terriblemente mareada a pesar de tener sus ojos cerrados. Junto a esa molestia que sentía en su cabeza, notaba un dolor latente por casi todo su cuerpo, más intenso en la zona de la cadera y su costado, aunque sus extremidades tampoco se quedaban atrás. Notaba uno de sus brazos ligeramente más pesado que el otro o, quizás, era mejor decir que lo sentía más… aprisionado. Aparte del dolor, su cuerpo se encontraba pesado, rígido y totalmente entumecido, como si hubiese permanecido durante demasiado tiempo en esa pose.

Trató de tragar saliva pero, para su sorpresa, su boca se encontraba demasiado seca. Necesitaba tomar algo para terminar con aquella extraña sequedad, al igual que necesitaba moverse. Desesperadamente. Realizar el más mínimo movimiento le resultaría más que suficiente. Él no era el tipo de persona que permanecía quieta por mucho tiempo, más bien todo lo contrario: era hiperactivo por naturaleza.

Fue poco a poco, pues se sentía algo torpe con sus movimientos. Esa torpeza que estaba mostrando le llegara a resultar un tanto embarazosa… ¡Ni que se hubiera olvidado de cómo moverse! Decidió empezar por algo que suponía que sería sencillo: abrir los ojos. Le costó más de lo que esperaba… Parecía que sus párpados se habían acostumbrado a permanecer así, cubriendo totalmente sus ojos, pero al final había logrado su objetivo, aunque casi se arrepiente en el momento. La claridad molestaba demasiado a su vista.

 _ **Deslumbrante…**_ – pensaba el joven algo molesto.

Esperó un poco para acostumbrarse a dicha claridad antes de abrir de sopetón sus ojos. Una vez que lo hizo, comenzó a ver sus alrededores… ¿Dónde estaba ahora? Se encontraba algo aturdido pues, a fin de cuentas, acababa de pasar de ver todo negro a ver todo blanco… Comenzó a estudiar cada uno de los elementos que lo rodeaba.

Estaba tumbado sobre algo blandito y notaba la presencia de una especie de tubito en su nariz. Si no andaba muy mal encaminado, hasta podría jurar que tenía otro tubo del estilo cerca de una de sus muñecas. Centró su vista en lo que había encima de él.

 _ **Un techo. Blanco. ¡Oh! ¡Y una lámpara fluorescente!… Precioso**_ – pensaba irónico Natsu – _**En serio, ¿qué está pasando aquí?**_

¿Se trataba de otro sueño? ¿Quizás su sueño eterno? Su respuesta fue otro dolor punzante en su cabeza. Y entonces cayó en la cuenta: dolor. Sentía dolor. Sentía el tacto de las cosas sobre su piel. Tenía sensibilidad. El pelirrosa no pudo evitar sonreír. Jamás había sido tan feliz por sentir dolor. No es que fuese masoquista ni nada por el estilo, pero aquello solo era un signo de que estaba vivo. Más vivo que nunca.

 _ **Bienvenido seas por el momento dolor**_ – pensaba eufórico el muchacho.

Después, este desvió su vista hacia un lado, donde veía otra pared blanca con una pequeña ventana con la persiana a medio bajar y una cortina blanca corrida a lo largo de esta. Parecía que era de noche. Más cerca de la cama donde se encontraba, había una mesilla de noche y sobre esta un jarrón lleno de tulipanes rosados con alguna que otra campanilla china de por medio. Además, había un pequeño vaso de plástico que parecía vacío, del que Natsu pudo detectar un ligero olor a café. Al lado de dicho vaso, había una revista perfectamente colocada sobre la superficie de la mesita.

En ese instante se le atravesó en la vista la aparición de un cable que estaba flotando en medio del espacio que había entre la mesita auxiliar y la cama. En medio de este, había una especie de mando con una serie de botones. Ni siquiera se dignó a descifrar cual era la función de cada uno de ellos. Dirigió nuevamente su vista arriba y vio una barandilla que rodeaba la cama. Tenía una cortina corredera. Por otro lado, vio el gotero y, con todo ese análisis, descubrió que se encontraba en un hospital.

 _ **Así que definitivamente es cierto. Llegué a tiempo. Me he salvado**_ – pensaba el pelirrosa a la vez que suspiraba aliviado.

Ahora se puso a ver el lado contrario y solo pudo fijarse en una cosa que lo hizo sobresaltarse. De hecho, debido a la impresión que le ocasionó aquello que vio, había logrado incorporarse un poco para que, poco rato después, su cuerpo se pusiera más rígido… si es que eso era posible. Un sudor frío le recorría la frente mientras observaba aquello totalmente paralizado.

Una muchacha de cabellera rubia estaba sentada en una incómoda silla que había al lado de la cama. Dicha chica descansaba sobre la cama donde se hallaba Natsu, apoyada en uno de sus brazos y con el otro agarrando con suavidad uno de los brazos del pelirrosa.

Reconocería la cara y la figura de esa chica en cualquier parte. Era Lucy. Su Luce. Y aquello confundió más al chico. Lo dejó en shock... ¿No se suponía que ella no existía? ¿No era que solo aparecía en sus sueños?... Entonces, ¿significaba que aquello se trataba en realidad de un sueño? En otro momento se hubiese alegrado mucho de ver a Lucy, pero ahora sentía pánico.

El dolor de cabeza se hizo todavía más presente en ese intervalo, por lo que Natsu dirigió su mano libre a su frente para frotarla. Ahora, junto al dolor, le venían a su mente pequeños flashes con imágenes. Al principio eran rápidos, fugaces… Pero se iban repitiendo y cada vez pasaban más lento. Sin embargo, las imágenes no eran muy conexas. Parecía que estaba comenzando a recordar algo… y tenía que ver con el accidente. Lo que estaba reproduciendo su mente era similar a lo que recordaba del accidente, pero no exactamente igual. Había ligeros cambios… O quizás debería de decir grandes variaciones.

" _(...)_ _Después de la espera infinita, al fin tocó el timbre que señalaba el fin de las clases._

 _ **¡Al fin!**_

 _Natsu recogió sus cosas rápidamente, siendo uno de los primeros en salir del aula. Gray y… ¿Lucy? fueron tras este, que se iba alejando a paso rápido._

 _-_ _¡Eh, flamita, espera un poco!_

 _-_ _¡Natsuuuu! ¡Espéranos hombre!_

 _Natsu ya se encontraba en las afueras del instituto y detuvo su paso, de mala gana, por los gritos de sus amigos._

 _-_ _¿Qué pasa?_ _–preguntó el pelirrosa ligeramente molesto._

 _-_ _Nada cabeza de carbón, pero hace tiempo que no vienes con nosotros…_

 _-_ _Y te echamos de menos_ _– dijo la rubia haciendo un puchero, pero lo sustituyó inmediatamente por una de sus sonrisas._

 _-_ _…_ _Lo siento chicos –_ _comentó Natsu algo arrepentido por su actitud con ellos. Se había obsesionado mucho con el tema de su desaparecido padre y había pagado su mal humor con ellos._

 _-_ _Últimamente estás como ausente… ¿Acaso te encuentras mal?_ _– preguntó Gray algo más serio, a la vez que preocupado._

 _-_ _No…_ _Bueno… Quizás no esté en mi mejor condición._

 _-_ _Cuando estés mejor… Volverás con nosotros, ¿cierto? –_ _decía la rubia con una mirada comprensiva. Siempre había sido así. Solo necesitaban mirarse para entenderse._

 _-_ _Definitivamente, sí_ _– afirmó Natsu, agradecido por la actitud de su mejor amiga a la que quería más que a eso –_ _Lucy… ¿Después te puedes pasar un rato por mi casa? Quiero hablar contigo_ _– murmuraba algo tímido el muchacho._

 _-_ _Sí, claro_ _..._

 _-_ _Bueno flamita, entonces regresa a tu casa, mejórate y vuelve a ser el idiota de siempre_ _– decía el pelinegro con una sonrisa. Natsu se la devolvió._

 _-_ _¿Quién es el idiota, cubito de hielo?_ _– expresó con falso enojo –_ _Bueno me marcho_ _– se despidió Natsu apresuradamente, dirigiéndose al cruce donde se separaban los caminos de ambos._

 _-_ _Adiós Natsu, ten cuidado, que estás yendo con demasiadas prisas_ _–_ _advirtió Lucy preocupada. Tenía un mal presentimiento_

 _-_ _Eso, tómatelo con calma… ¿No ves que está en rojo?_

 _-_ _Sí, sí… No soy un niño pequeño…_ _–_ _el semáforo acabara de hacer un ruido que señalizaba que los peatones ya podían cruzar –_ _¡Venga, hasta mañana! ¡Nos vemos esta tarde Lucy!_

 _-_ _Natsu, espera un poco por favor… Sabes que los conductores últimamente van acelerados y pasan de todo…_ _–_ _insistía Lucy._

 _-_ _¡Bah! Descuida_ _– respondiera el pelirrosa haciendo caso omiso a las advertencias de su amiga._

 _-_ _¡No, Natsu!_ _– chilló Lucy horrorizada._

 _-_ _¡Cuidado, Natsu!_ _– gritó Gray entrando en pánico._

 _El furgón lo había atropellado dejándolo muy mal parado. La gente se amontaba alrededor del accidente y él solo podía oír los gritos desesperados de sus amigos._

 _-_ _¡NATSU!_ _– lo llamaba la rubia llorando_ _–_ _¡Por favor, que alguien llame a una ambulancia_ _ **!**_ _– gritaba la chica desesperada._

 _(…)"_

Aquello hizo que la pobre mente de Natsu se aturdiera aún más.

 _ **¿Qué hacía Lucy allí? ¿Entonces había sido Lucy y no Lisanna quien presenció el accidente?**_

Natsu solo se dedicó a observar a la chica que lo tenía loco. Se veía cansada, tremendamente agotada… Las ojeras que se hallaban bajo sus ojos la delataban. También parecía que estuviera llorando durante un buen tiempo. Echó un rápido vistazo a la mesilla de noche y supuso que el vaso de plástico que allí había sería de Lucy. Había estado de guardia… Permaneciera a su lado, velando por él. Por su vida. Por su salud. Aquel gesto por su parte lo había enternecido.

Los dolores de la cabeza se hacían cada vez más fuertes y constantes y, al ver tan detenidamente a Lucy, más imágenes sobre ella lo acecharon. Su mente se estaba encargando de recordarle quién era esa persona que aparecía tanto en sus sueños, de una forma tan reiterada. Aquella chica que había considerado tan especial, casi, desde el primer momento que la vio…

 _"- (...) Me llamo Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia_ _– decía una muchacha con ojos grandes y expresivos de color café y con una sonrisa angelical en su cara –_ _Mmm… Me encantan los libros y espero poder llevarme bien con todos. ¡Por favor, cuiden de mí!_ _– se presentaba algo nerviosa la joven de cabellos rubios(...)"._

Aquel recuerdo pertenecía a la primera vez que la conoció, cuando ella había sido trasladada a su instituto hace unos años. Ella era hija única de una de las familias más ricas y poderosas de toda la ciudad: la familia Heartfilia. Y dicho estatus que poseía la muchacha intimidaba un poco a los demás de su clase. La rubia lo sabía muy bien, pero se esforzó por intentar acercase al resto de sus compañeros. En una ocasión, Lucy le había dicho que a ella no le importaba su apellido. De hecho, no le gustaba porque la juzgaban por ello. Ella solo quería ser reconocida por quien era ella misma, por cómo era… no por un apellido. Y, por eso mismo, a Natsu le caía tan bien. Tenía agallas y no le importaba decir lo que pensaba. Aparte, era una chica dulce, inteligente y de muy buen corazón. No tardó mucho en convertirse en una de sus mejores amigas…

Más recuerdos acudían a su mente y, para su sorpresa, algunos se parecían a los de sus sueños. Solo que no se comportaban de una forma tan acaramelada como en aquellos. Se llevaban muy bien, como buenos amigos. Se notaba a leguas que eran cercanos y la confianza que depositaban el uno en el otro. Sabían perfectamente que podían contar con el otro, pues siempre estaban pendientes de sus necesidades…

Entonces Natsu comenzó a cavilar sobre lo sucedido. ¿Los sueños que tuvo últimamente se trataban tan solo de meros recuerdos que tenía sobre Lucy? Hombre, exactamente no era eso. Había cambios bastante importantes entre una cosa y otra. Aparte no todos los sueños que tuvo de ella se asemejaban a alguno de los recuerdos que pasaban por su mente. No obstante, sí tenían algo que ver.

Pero después hubo otra pregunta que le inquietó más: ¿por qué en sus sueños no recordaba a su buena amiga Lucy? ¿Por qué no recordaba a la persona que más quería en este mundo? Para eso no tenía respuesta… Aunque técnicamente no la había olvidado, porque aunque la mente le fallase su corazón nunca lo hizo.

Se quedó encandilado mirando a Lucy, la dueña de su corazón. Trató de acercar su brazo libre al rostro de la chica con mucho esfuerzo. Quería acariciarla, sentir que aquello no se trataba de otro sueño, y que sus dudas al respecto, finalmente, desapareciesen. Ahora lo tenía más claro que nunca. Quién era ella y los sentimientos que tenía hacia la misma: estaba perdidamente enamorado de la chica ya en sus sueños, pero en la realidad también. De hecho, en el día del accidente, el pelirrosa había tomado su decisión de confesarle sus verdaderos sentimientos, pero aquel maldito furgón lo había silenciado…

Natsu al fin lograra acariciar el hermoso rostro de la chica. La suavidad de su piel la sentía muy real y esa sensación lo apaciguó. Lucy, al notar el ligero contacto sobre su mejilla, se obligó a despertarse. Abrió los ojos algo desorientada, pues en un principio no sabía dónde se encontraba. Cuando espabiló, recordó que se había quedado en el hospital para hacerle compañía a Natsu otra noche más. Se echó hacia atrás, apoyándose en el respaldo de su silla y trató de buscar al joven pelirrosa con la mirada. Una vez que lo vio… se quedó sin palabras. Quedó totalmente estática, muda por el asombro.

Estaba despierto. Él estaba despierto. Aún con esa apariencia enfermiza y demacrada, él tenía en su rostro esa sonrisa cargada de dulzura que desde siempre le había gustado.

\- Luce – la llamó el pelirrosa con profundo afecto.

\- Natsu – murmuró ella llevándose las manos a la boca.

Sus emociones se estaban desbordando. ¿Cuánto había rezado para que este día llegara? ¿Cuánto había rogado a los cielos por volverlo a ver de esa manera? ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo esperando para escuchar nuevamente las palabras que salían de sus labios? No lo sabía, fue mucho tiempo. Muchos días… horas… minutos y segundos. Irremediablemente, unas pequeñas gotas de agua brotaron de sus ojos y cayeron por sus mejillas como si de una cascada se tratase. No podía evitarlo, había esperado demasiado.

La rubia se echó a sus brazos y lo abrazó con cuidado, rodeándole el cuello, para hacerle el menor daño posible. Las lágrimas iban en aumento y el pelirrosa reaccionó apretando fuertemente su espalda.

\- Bobo… – le decía Lucy contra su oído, mientras sollozaba – ¡Me tenías preocupada! Tan preocupada… No sabes cuánto me alegro de volverte a ver así. No sabes lo feliz que me hace ver nuevamente tus ojos y escuchar tu voz…

\- Lo siento Luce… Lo siento. No tienes por qué preocuparte – decía abrazando con mayor firmeza a la chica, a la vez que frotaba su espalda para tranquilizarla.

\- ¿Cómo es posible no estar preocupada cuando llevas tanto tiempo en coma? – le espetó la rubia. Entonces Natsu trató de apartarla un momento, manteniendo su agarre en los brazos de la chica, para verla a la cara.

\- ¿Cómo que en coma? – preguntó aturdido – ¿Durante cuánto tiempo?

\- Cuatro meses y un par de semanas…

La noticia lo dejó en shock. Cuatro meses y un par de semanas. Él no había notado eso para nada. Para él, era como si el accidente hubiese ocurrido ayer… Pero entonces comenzó a asimilar la noticia y muchas cosas le empezaron a cuadrar: el paisaje gris que siempre veía, las alteraciones en el transcurso del tiempo, los diálogos inconexos que mantenía con la Lucy del sueño, la sensación de familiaridad, las veces que ella siempre le decía que despertase, la pesadez y rigidez de su cuerpo, el esfuerzo que le suponía moverse… Todo comenzaba a esclarecerse.

\- Creía que jamás despertarías… – confesó la rubia desviando su vista al suelo – Cada día iba perdiendo un poco la esperanza de volver a verte en este estado… Pero, aún así, otra parte de mí no se rendía en creer lo contrario. En creer que volverías con tus tonterías de siempre, je… – rió nerviosa, tratando de limpiar sus lágrimas con sus manos.

\- Luce – la miraba Natsu apenado.

\- … – Se le atragantaban las palabras.

Lucy no podía parar de llorar, sentía un nudo en la garganta. El solo pararse a pensar en lo que había sufrido día a día, en la angustia que sintió cada vez que veía como el joven e hiperactivo pelirrosa permanecía ahí quieto y totalmente estático en esa cama… La volvía inestable.

Las primeras semanas habían sido horribles. No solo por verle así, casi sin vida. También le afectaban mucho las pesadillas constantes que se le repetían cada noche con las escenas del accidente… Viendo como el furgón se llevaba al chico delante de sus narices y que ni siquiera se dignó a parar para socorrerlo. Viendo la sangre caer del rostro del joven al que ella amaba. Viendo su expresión que manifestaba su dolor… Y, finalmente, arrepintiéndose cada día por no haber podido evitar dicho accidente, por no haberlo agarrado a tiempo, por no haber entretenido más a Natsu y evitar así que cruzase la calle. Se había sentido culpable por todo lo sucedido... Tan culpable…

\- Te eché de menos… – prosiguió finalmente Lucy – Te visitaba cada día. Te hablaba todo el rato de lo que me había pasado durante el día, recordándote los viejos tiempos… El médico había dicho que si te hablaba una voz conocida era más fácil que reaccionaras. Pero los días se transformaron en semanas… las semanas en meses, y yo solo me impacientaba… Pero hubo un momento en el que me acostumbré a ello. Me había acostumbrado a mis charlas en solitario contigo… Te necesitaba...

\- … Pues agradezco el que hayas hecho eso Luce. De no ser por ti, no sé que hubiese pasado. El médico tenía razón: que me hablaras me ayudó a regresar. Siempre te escuché – confesó – Había oído tu voz y el que ahora esté aquí así, despierto, es gracias a ti. A tu insistencia y a tus constantes llamadas desde mis sueños… Solo tú me has devuelto a la realidad – decía mirándola a los ojos con profundo agradecimiento.

El pelirrosa trató de acercarse a ella, aunque le costaba. Lucy entendió su intención de acercarse y ya lo hizo ella por él, mientras se agachaba para llegar a su altura. Natsu la abrazó con sumo cariño y Lucy le respondió igual, a la vez que se relajaba en los brazos del chico. Acto seguido, Natsu se separó un poco de ella para después chocar su frente con la de ella, en un gesto sumamente tierno. Más lágrimas contenidas caían del rostro de Lucy mientras que el muchacho solo le sonreía con ternura, agarrando su nuca. Con la otra mano trataba de quitarle las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer.

\- No llores Luce… – le susurró el pelirrosa – Muéstrame mejor una de tus mejores sonrisas.

Lucy lo intentaba pero no podía hacerlo bien por el cúmulo de emociones contradictorias que estaba sintiendo. Natsu cerró los ojos al mismo tiempo que sus labios mostraban una sonrisa. Si ella no podía hacerlo por sí misma tendría que ayudarla él…

Entonces, de improviso, Natsu se acercó a su rostro para hacer algo que había deseado desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo. Acarició una última vez su mejilla para después depositarle un pequeño beso en sus labios, en un suave y ligero roce. Un signo de bienvenida. Aquello sorprendió y estremeció a Lucy pero se recuperó casi al instante, respondiendo al beso.

Ella amó, casi desde el primer momento, a aquel alegre pelirrosa torpe e infantil y ver que él había iniciado lo que ella había ansiado desde hace meses y puede que incluso años, solo hizo estallar su corazón. Una sensación cálida recorrió todo su pecho. Él siempre conseguía hacerla sentir así cada vez que estaba a su lado. Se besaban una y otra vez, invadiendo la boca del otro con profundo anhelo, sacando a la luz aquellos sentimientos que se habían reprimido y, por tanto, guardado, durante todo ese tiempo.

Llegó el momento de separarse, aunque solo fue un poco, pues Natsu volvió a apoyar su frente contra la de ella con sumo cariño y como signo de confianza.

\- Natsu… – murmuró la rubia casi sin fuerzas.

\- Desde hace una temporadita que quería hacer eso – confesó el pelirrosa. Lucy mantuvo su mirada en sus hechizantes ojos jade, embelesada por su embrujo – Siento haber hecho que lo pasaras tan mal… – se disculpó el chico – Y ahora que lo pienso… también me quedé con las ganas de decirte algo…

\- ¿El qué? – preguntaba Lucy atrapada en la intensa mirada del chico.

\- … Te amo Lucy – inmediatamente después de confesarle sus sentimientos la volvió a besar, siendo este beso algo más corto que el anterior.

\- Yo… Yo también te amo, desde hace mucho, muchísimo tiempo… Pero tú no te dabas cuenta… – se lamentaba la chica.

\- Lo siento – rió el muchacho.

\- … Espero que no tengamos que pasar por otra experiencia parecida para que te des cuenta de las cosas... – trató de bromear Lucy.

\- No te equivoques… Mis sentimientos por ti eran anteriores al momento del accidente. De hecho, ese día me había armado del valor suficiente como para declararme, pero no salió muy bien – decía mirándola sonriente. Lucy se había sorprendido por su confesión.

\- … Te quiero– le repitió nuevamente la rubia.

Ambos sonrieron embriagados por la felicidad que estaban sintiendo. Aquello no era más que el inicio de una nueva etapa en sus vidas. Una etapa en la que permanecerían juntos y que daría paso al futuro brillante que les esperaba como pareja…

* * *

 _Bueno antes que nada_ _ **voy a aclararos algo más**_ _ **sobre los**_ _ **sueños**_ _ **de Natsu**_ _durante el estado de coma:_

 _Sus sueños era una mezcla de sus recuerdos junto con sus deseos más profundos. No solo eso, a esto hay que añadirle las propias conversaciones que le daba Lucy en el hospital..._

 _Para ser más exactos, el primer sueño que tuvo y su último sueño no se trataban de recuerdos. El lugar donde soñaba con ella era producto de la imaginación de Natsu, pero los diálogos de Lucy pertenecían a las conversaciones que ella iniciaba en el hospital._

 _Por tanto, el segundo (feria), el tercero (pista patinaje) y el cuarto (el baile), formaba parte de sus recuerdos, (aunque medio modificados). Espero haberos aclarados las posibles dudas que os hayan podido surgir con este fic, pero si aún os queda dudas no dudéis en consultar ;)_

 _Esto es todo por hoy, espero que os haya gustado este capítulo tanto como a mí escribirlo en su momento y solo me queda deciros que el siguiente capítulo será el que ponga fin al fic... No puedo daros una fecha de actualización porque estoy un poco liadilla y, aunque tenga el capítulo escrito, tengo que revisarlo y hacer las modificaciones que estime oportunas, así que... nada. Lo único que puedo deciros es que probablemente para mediados de julio esté (que es cuando termino de estar tan ocupada xD)_

 _Os mando un beso, un fuerte abrazo y de antemano agradezco vuestra comprensión ^^_

 _¡Nos veremos en el último capítulo! (que os aventuro que será extenso) jajaj_


End file.
